Trato bajo la lluvia
by byepwrona
Summary: Ahora tenían un trato. El beso que se dieron era el sello. Y ambos, sí o sí, debían cumplirlo.


Primero que nada aclarar que los personajes no me pertenecen. Forman parte del manga de **Owari no seraph** que, por supuesto, tampoco es creación mia; créditos a sus autor/es.

Éste fic fue escrito para mi linda Lisy, quien, por medio de un ask, me pidió que le escribiera un beso bajo la lluvia entre Yuu y Mika. Espero cumpla con sus expectativas Y sin más qué decir, les dejo leer.

Trato bajo la lluvia.

Hacía bastante rato ya que la lluvia no paraba en dicho lugar y, para colmo, él había salido **solo** a un reconocimiento de terreno muy cercano a la fortaleza que ahora era conocido como su hogar. Shinoa se había quedado en 'casa' con Mitsuba dando la pobre escusa que 'una chica, por más luchadora que fuera, jamás debía mojarse. Que se vería como una acto poco femenino, que podría enfermarse, que la falda, que su pelo y que bla, bla, bla…' La dejó hablando sola con muy poco gusto. Luego buscó a Kimizuki. Pero resulta que éste ya había salido antes en el día junto con Yoichi a hacer lo mismo que él iba a hacer ahora mismo. Gruñó por lo bajo y se dispuso a ir solo. Después de todo, él jamás necesitaría de ayuda de alguien para matar a unos cuantos y asquerosos vampiros.

—" ¡ACHÚUUUS! " Sorbió un poco su nariz y siguió andando como si nada bajo la lluvia. En cuanto llegará a casa se acostaría a dormir como por mil años y ni un maldito vampiro, ni si quiera Glen, podrían despertarlo.

Espera, no, eso era malo…

De la nada, sintió un 'Splash' cerca de él, cosa que activó su modo 'defensa' de inmediato. A paso lento, se dirigió a la fuente del sonido. Pero cuando hubo llegado y confirmado que nada había en dicho lugar, se alarmó más. ¿Qué pudo haber provocado ese ruido?

—Yuu-chan— Sintió, entonces, a su espalda.

La rubia cabellera se mecía ligeramente por el poco viento que ahí había y los cristalinos ojos azules le miraban fijo, como si estuvieran apunto de atravesarlo. La figura alta de quien lo llamaba se acercaba con lentitud, precavido. Era Mikaela. El pelinegro, en forma de respuesta y al igual que el contrario, se acercó a un paso lento. En cuanto ya no se podía avanzar más, se dispuso a hablar de forma nerviosa pero atrevida.

—¡M-MIKA–…! —No pudo terminar de hablar –en realidad, ni alcanzó a decir algo– cuando el rubio le frenó y, a una velocidad increíble, se colocó a su espalda y le tapó la boca con sus manos.

—Yuu-chan, no deberías estar acá.— Susurró en el oído del pelinegro. —Es muy peligroso. Deberías irte cuanto antes… Lo siento, esta vez no podemos huir juntos. Pero nos volveremos a encontrar y ahí sera cuando nos larguemos de aquí. — Terminó de decir y soltó de a poco al azabache, quien, al parecer, habían entendido las palabras del vampiro ya que intentó asentir con su cabeza.

"Mikaela, es tiempo de irnos." se escuchó a lo lejos.

¿Habían más vampiros dando vueltas por ahí? Yuu, sin saber que más hacer o decir, solo atinó a lanzar sus manos a las mejillas del rubio y besarlo rápidamente. Dios, qué diablos estaba haciendo. En eso, sintió como su rostro se mojaba por culpa de la cabellera de su par y como unas ligeras gotitas de agua caían por sus mejillas, rozaban sus labios unidos y finalmente se perdían en su mentón o pasaban a formar parte del beso entre ambos. Ahora no era el oxígeno que les obligaba a separarse, si no que era el tiempo y un maldito vampiro que rondaba por ahí.

— Yo también te buscaré, Mika. Y te salvaré. Así que por favor, solo espera.— Nada más decir eso, sintió una risita tierna y como un montón de viento le enfriaba el rostro. Mika se acababa de ir de su lado sonriendo y, aparentemente, satisfecho.

Ahora tenían un trato. El beso que se dieron era el sello. Y ambos, sí o sí, debían cumplirlo.

* * *

( Notes/: Dante. )

Lo sé, lo sé. Tengo un problema con los títulos ya que aparentemente a todo le pongo 'Trato' pero es por una linda razón, lo juro.  
Espero les haya gustado este pequeño drabble *hearts*. Les dejo besos gaes; ¡Byes!


End file.
